The Perfect Weddings Of Hope's Peak
by DarkRubySparks
Summary: When Monokuma decides to make Hope's Peak do a marriage event, the students have to marry someone in the school. Who will marry who? Rated T for swearing, and possible suggestive themes. This was a collab.
1. Prolouge: The Setup

Hi there! Thank you so much for reading this! I basically did this story with a friend over Skype, so I give all my thanks to her! I kinda forgot what her name was on Fanfiction, so I'm just going to give my thanks to her by her DeviantArt name, ScourgeXEveryoneOTP. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"All students attend to the Gym!"

"Huh?" Naegi sat up from his bed, where he was taking a snooze. He looks at the clock to check what time it was. "At 9:00 PM?" He asked himself. He got up from his bed, and decided to go there. Once he was at the entrance of the gym, he opened the doors, hesitantly. What he saw in there made his jaw drop.

The gym walls were white, with a slight blue tint to it, and has a nice lighting. The benches in there were now a light lavender stacked into two rows. There were flowers decorated across the room in a nice manner. This, to Naegi, was beautiful.

"Upupupuuupuuuu!" A laugh was heard, and Monokuma had walked up to Naegi. "That's right, Naegi!" He continued. "Weddings are planned! You can choose anyone you'd like to marry! It's marriage time!"

"Uh...What the…" Naegi began, before he saw Asahina come in next.

"Woah. Faaaancy!" she stated in awe. Naegi just chuckled slightly.

"Yeah." He agreed. "It's kinda weird, really...We have to get married by someone in this school."

Asahina just stood there, with a confused look on her face. "...What?" she finally managed to say.

"Upupupu! He isn't lying! I told him!" Monokuma joined in.

Just then, Leon sprung out from the benches, apparently hiding there. "I heard marriage, and I want dat sexy chick!" he shouted, pointing at Maizono, who had just came in.

"Yeaaaaah not happening now." Maizono spoke, with confidence, yet amusement in her voice.

Hagakure was the next to step inside the gymnasium. "Woah, man! This is some serious chiz!" He chuckled.

"EYYYYYYYYYYY!" Genocider Shou leapt from the bleachers, and landed in front of Hagakure.

"GAH!" He shrieked, falling backwards. Genocider then sneezes, bringing her back to Fukawa. Togami walked in, with a small 'tch' in his voice.

"Decorations? What is this, a wedding?" He asked, coldly.

"Actually…" Naegi then pointed to Monokuma, who was staring at Togami.

"...I hate you." Togami muttered.

"Aw! I love you too." Monokuma shouted.

Then, Mukuro walked in next. "Hey dillweeds!" She mockingly called out. "Long time no see."

"WEEEEEEEEE" A scream was heard, as Yamada burst through the door, rolling.

"Da heck?!" Asahina screamed. Then, Hagakure pushes Asahina out of the way without a second thought, and Yamada crashes into a bleacher.

"Owwwwww…" Yamada moaned.

Not too long after, the rest of the students came in. Obviously, Mukuro's younger sister, Junko, had came in last. "Hey have you guys seem my-" She was interrupted when she looked up. "What the heck is going on?" she questioned.

"A wedding, I presume?" Celes answered, but wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"Who's it for?" Chihiro shyly asked.

"All of you!" Monokuma squealed.

"Oooh-Huh?" The students were confused again.

"I SAID A WEDDING, ASSMUNCHERS!" Monokuma yelled, clearly annoyed.

"SHALL WE MAKE THIS TRADITIONAL?!" Ishimaru shouted, like he usually does.

"I VOTE YES." Fukawa squealed. Mondo just shrugged.

"Eh, I can go either way." He said coolly.

"I SAID YES SO AGREE OR I'LL CALL GENOCIDER UPON YOUR SORRY CORNHAIRED ASS!" Fukawa told everyone, in a creepy manner.'

"You're thinking about writing a novel about this?" Sakara asked in curiosity.

"Maybe, what proof do you have?" Fukawa tested the buff woman.

"You write romance novels…" Sakara answered simply.

"Ha..." Fukawa started, but couldn't finish because Sakura was actually right.

"Did I miss something?" Kirigiri spoke, apparently just now walking in.

"WEDDING." Fukawa was listening, yet she was also in her own little world.

"Kirigiri-San!" Naegi greeted his friend.

"Hello." she greeted with a soft smile. She looks around in curiosity. "Is everyone okay in here?" She asked.

"My ribs are BREAKING..." Fukawa moaned.

"Apparently, Monokuma wants us all to marry someone in here." Naegi answered awkwardly.

"And right you are!" Monokuma spoke at random. Fukawa then slowly pointed at Togami, suggesting that they should marry.

"Don't think about it, Fukawa." Togami turned to her, knowing what she was doing.

"DENIAL!" Fukawa shouted, slightly angry. Togami has had about enough.

"Don't MAKE ME..."

"Now, if you want to get married, it must be two-sided." Monokuma lectured, breaking the argument. "And if it's under the guidelines, then let me know, and I'll organize the wedding within a week! Upupupupupuuuu!"

"**DAMMIT**!" Fukawa shouted in anger. When she did that, Togami smirked in triumph. "Love you too, cuntsteak." Fukawa muttered.

"'Cuntsteak'?" Asahina spoke, in a questioning, yet awkward tone.

"By the way, this has no time limit!" Monokuma announced. "This closes the meeting! See ya later, ya loving bastards! Upupupupupupuupu!" And, like clockwork, he disappeared once more.

**"BYAKYUA-SAMA LOVE ME OR I WILL SHOVE THIS BALLPOINT PENS UP YOUR RICH ASS!"** Fukawa threatened Togami.

"Leave me alone for now, and I may consider it." Togami coolly made an offer with her. Fukawa groaned, accepting the deal, then stormed out the gymnasium.

Meanwhile, Asahina was blushing ever so slightly at Hagakure. Who wouldn't? He saved her life from a rolling Yamada! Hagakure, thinking he heard something from her, turned to Asahina.

"What?" Asahina spoke, noticing Hagakure.

"Nothin'." Hagakure replied, then turned back around, with a slight blush.

"Well, I'm heading back to my room." Naegi announced, walking out the door. "Night, everyone."

"I guess...thanks for..'saving' me, Hagakure." Asahina awkwardly thanked.

"Uh...It was instinct?" He awkwardly stated. "But...No problamo, I guess." There was silence between them for about five seconds, before Hagakure spoke again. "Anyways, imma be back in my room." Hagakure said with a chuckle, starting to leave. "Night, Asahina-chi!"

"Night!" Asahina called out, waving.

"Fukawa...Stop following me." Togami spoke, turning to see Fukawa secretly following him.

"I am sorry, but I am physically incapable of stopping." Fukawa muttered to herself.

Togami just rolls his eyes, then follows in going back to their rooms. Everyone else leaves as well, and falls asleep once they are back in their own rooms. Well...almost everyone.

Naegi stared at his ceiling, thinking over and over on what had just happened. He knew it wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been! He asked himself one more question before falling in slumber.

"Well...who is my soulmate?"

* * *

We hope you had fun reading this! This story is multi chapter, by the way. 9 more chapters, to be exact. XD So stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: Donuts and Crystal Balls

OK, before I start, let me explain something. There are three parts to each ship chapter: The Get Together, The Proposal, and The Wedding. Sometimes, The proposal is skipped, and it could be in many different ways. Anyways, enjoy! And if you get the references, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. :D

Also: I found Scourge's Fanfiction account name! It is 'chihiro fujiswaggy'. I give her many thanks for this chapter, and all the chapters for that matter! :D

* * *

The Get-Together

Hagakure yawned as he sat up from his bed the next morning. "What a dream…" he grunted. Then, he thought something else. "Wait, was dat even a dream?!" He wondered, in thought.

"Eh, sorry 'bout all this. Room was a bit dusty, heh." A voice arose from his room, and it was Genocider's voice.

"GAAAH-" Hagakure screamed, then realized who it was. "Oh. It's only you Genocider." He sat up in his bed. "How did you get in here?" He asked.

"Wrong room." Genocider answered.

Hagakure then just sighed, and walked out of his room, trying to clear his head from what happened last night. As he was doing so, Hagakure tripped over his own shoe, stumbles a bit until he crashed into someone else. Someone that was a girl…

"Nice entrance you got there." Asahina spoke, in a slightly amused tone. Hagakure helped her up, while laughing a bit awkwardly.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "I Tripped...Again."

"Again?" Asahina was wondering what he was talking about.

"Remember the first day?" It was true. Hagakure has made his way in the gymnasium on the first of school...by tripping on his foot.

"Oh." Asahina regained the memory once more.

"So...Was last night a dream?" Hagakure asked, while he had the chance.

"What?" Asahina was slightly confused.

"I've just been thinking I've stumbled into a dream last night!" Hagakure explained. "The gym was-"

"That wasn't a dream." Asahina interrupted. Hagakure then blushed a bright red.

"Y...Wha?!" he stammered, realizing what has happened last night in the gym. "I couldn't predict that?!"

"Why else would Fujisaki-kun walk in wearing a bride's veil?" Asahina questioned, pointing to a Chihiro in a wedding dress, apparently rehearsing.

"Well, I don't-" Hagakure then saw Chihiro. "WAIT WAT." He blurted out. When Chihiro waved at the two, so did they.

"Didn't see that coming." Hagakure admitted. "And I'm a Shaman, for Buddha's sake!" Then, he realized he needed to ask her something. "Who is he marrying?"

Asahina then points to Sakura, who was in a tuxedo oddly enough.

"Sakura-Chi?" Hagakure clarified.

"Yeah, I don't know, either." Asahina admitted.

"Well, they hooked up fast…" Hagakure stammered, as he blushed slightly.

"In this, wedding does not equal 'love'." Asahina confirmed. "Keep that in mind."

"But doesn't it have to be two-sided" Hagakure asked. "Like, real love?"

"As I said, it could just be 'we're having a wedding because WEDDING'." Asahina repeated, in a different way.

"Eh. It's what you think. I'm thinking that Monokuma just wants to ship us." Hagakure predicted, pulling a glass ball out of his jacket. "Cause it's what my crystal ball is telling me."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Asahina nodded. "Last night, he picked up Ishimaru and Fukawa at five am and forced them to bond."

"It wasn't those two!" Monokuma popped out suddenly. "It was Ishida and Genocider!"

"GAH WAT DE HECK?!" Hagakure leapt back, caught off guard. Then, Monokuma disappeared, with his usual laugh.

"Well then. I'm curious as to how that went." Asahina wondered.

"I'd imagine them having an endless argument." Hagakure assumed.

"I think they'd just screw against a wall for the hell of it, if I know dem." Leon spoke, walking up to them.

"Oh hey Kuwata-chi." Hagakure greeted. "And...wait...Ok, that's a bit messed up."

"They're already 'a bit messed up'." Leon pointed out the obvious.

"Well, you have a point." Hagakure agreed.

"True!" Leon smirked.

"Well then...I'll be at the cafe." Hagakure said, turning his back. "I'll see ya there, Kuwata-Chi, Asahina-Chi!"

"Ciao!" Asahina bid a farewell, as she and Leon were waving. Hagakure waved back, then sighed.

"We actually have to 'marry' someone?" He asked himself. "I thought it was only a dream...Oh well…" He confirmed reality, as he walked inside the cafe.

Junko was in the cafe, reading over what looked like a list. "Oh hey, Enoshima-chi!" Hagakure greeted her with a smile. "Wattcha readin?"

"Nothin'." Junko answered, putting the paper away, inside her bra.

"Come on! I know it's something." Hagakure complained, then sighed. "Eh. Whatever."

"It's nothing. As in, 'nothing I wanna show you." Junko told him, a bit stern.

'"OK, OK!" he flailed his arms in the air, before sitting across from her. "So what are we going to do about what Monokuma has planned?"

The strawberry-blonde haired girl just shrugged.

Hagakure then had an idea. "Well, I guess I could tell ya who your marrying possibly?" he offered.

"Sure." Junko agreed, sitting back.

Hagakure looked into his crystal ball, swirling his hands around it. "I see...I see…" He then sat up straight up.

"What?" Junko questioned, half worried, half annoyed. "It isn't Yamada or someone, is it?"

"No, it's not." Hagakure reassured her. "Take a look."

"Hm?" She then looks inside, only to have delight in her eyes a second later. The person who was in there was none other than Celestia Ludenburg. "HELL YES!" she squealed. She then ran out of the cafe, squealing in joy.

Hagakure just chuckled at Junko's reaction. "I guess I found a soulmate for her." he spoke to himself.

A minute later, after Hagkure had grabbed a cookie from the pantry, Asahina walked into the cafe, waving to him.

"Asahina-chi!" he welcomed while waving back.

"Yo." she spoke back to him.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked, while munching on his cookie.

"I just came by to get Fukawa some Ginseag tea." The swimmer replied. "If this school has any."

"I'll go get it for ya." Hagakure offered, running into the kitchen. A few seonds later, he ran back into the cafe, holding two packets of Ginseag tea. "Here! Three cabinets right of the fridge." He told the directions to the Ginseag tea, while giving them to her.

"Thanks!" Asahina thanked. She ran out the cafe, but just before she did, she gave a small kiss on his cheek.

Hagakure then blushed a bright red. "N-N-No problem.." He stuttered, with a smile growing on his face. "...Aoi-chi…"

The Proposal

3 days later, Hagakure was in the pantry, gathering donuts for his new girlfriend, Asahina. He stepped out of the room, and sat down at the cafe table, where Asahina was waiting. He gives the box for her to open.

"Thank you!" She thanked with a grin. She then opened the box, only to find 12 donuts, but with a ring inside the sixth one's hole.

"Will ya marry me, Aoi-chi?" Hagakure managed to say, while blushing a beet red, and sweating bullets.

"I…" Asahiina trailed off, blushing a bright red. Not as red as Hagakure, but still pretty red. "...Sure, why not?" She answered with a cheer.

Hagakure chuckled in relief. "Glad to hear it, Aoi-chi!" He then pecks her on the cheek. He was rewarded with a giggle from Asahina.

The Wedding

Now, Monokuma allows changes to be made on decor for the weddings. So, for this one, There were waterfalls running down the walls. Between each waterfall was a crystal ball, and with the lighting being so wonderful, it had some sort of prism effect, creating a rainbow heart where Hagakure and Naegi, his best man, were standing.

"Something wrong, Hagekure-kun?" Naegi asked a sweating Hagakure.

"I'm just a bit nervous…" Hagakure admitted.

"It's OK." Naegi understood on what he meant. "Some people get that before the wedding. But it'll be fine. Trust me." He then gave a reassuring smile, which had spread to Hagakure.

"Come on, you look absolutely fabulous with your hair down!" Genocider was trying to cut off Asahina's ponytail. Again.

"GET YOUR MURDER WEAPON AWAY FROM MY SCALP YOU NECROPHILLIC PSYCHO." Asahina shouted at her, in a panic.

Maizono, her bridesmaid, then started tickling Genocider's nose with a feather. Genocider hissed at Maizono for doing that, because right then she sneezed, bringing her back to Fukawa. Maizono then placed the feather in Asahina's hair, while she had glanced up.

"Something the matter, Asahina-San?" Maizono asked, cautiously.

"Nah, I'm fine." Asahina smiled.

"Alright. Just making sure." Maizono giggled, relieved.

Then, the music started playing. Fujisaki, the flower person, went along throwing petals in the air, happily, as Asahina walked down the aisle. She then looked at Hagakure, and he looked at her. She was a beautiful woman, and he was a handsome man.

Monokuma then cleared his throat once the music stopped. "We are gaaathered here today to celebrate the wonderful bond of Aoi Asahina, and Yasihiro Hagakure!" He announced. "May you start your speeches?"

"Nope, thanks, I'm good." Asahina refused politely.

"Do we need them?" Hagakure questioned the bear.

"No, no. It's fine." Monokuma answered. "Blah blah blah, the rings please?"

Fukawa then throws the rings in the air, and as she ran back to her seat, the almost-newlywed couple caught each other's rings.

"With this ring, I marry you." Hagakure vowed, slipping the ring on Asahina's finger.

"With this ring, I marry you." Asahina repeated, as she did the same.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Monokuma announced. "Now you shall kiss the bride! Upupu!"

And that's exactly what they did. As they had kissed, the audience cheered loudly.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ishimaru was the loudest in that audience. As the newlywed couple heard, they both chuckled at the sight, and ran out the door.

* * *

We hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one, you won't see coming at all. Oh! And some ships in here are joke ships. Joke ships are ships that we came up with for pure humor and/or irony. Just thought you would want to know.

...

...

...

No, the feather wasn't covered in snot. /shot/


	3. Update (Will be removed after Chapter 2)

Hi! This is an update on The Perfect Weddings of Hope's Peak! We are still working on it. But school has been taking away our time. When Spring Break rolls around (In April) I'll be much quicker in producing the chapters. We just ask you all to be patient with us! :-) 


End file.
